Carta al príncipe
by Thia017
Summary: una de mis primeras historias...


28 de junio de ….

Querido Albert:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde nuestro primer encuentro. Recuerdo que yo era una pequeña llorona, que tenía el corazón destrozado por unas palabras de des pedida… desde que entraste a mi vida con tu "traje de astronauta y el estómago que producía un sonido como de caracoles" creaste magia y dibujaste en mi rostro una gran sonrisa. Y aunque te alejaste con la misma rapidez con la que llegaste, recordarte siempre me hacía reír y soñar.

Después de algún tiempo te volví a encontrar, me salvaste la vida y, como muestra de mi agradecimiento, me desmayé al mirarte… recuerdo que te confundí con un feroz oso… que lejos estaba de ver tu verdadera esencia. Volviste a sembrar la esperanza en mi corazón y, de nuevo, dejé de sentirme sola. Infundiste en mí una nueva y desconocida forma de valor, y lo más importante, una gran felicidad.

Pero de nuevo tuvimos que separarnos y, aún teniendo a mis 3 autonombrados "paladines", sentía un gran vacío en el corazón, acompañado de una enorme añoranza por saber de ti… pensé que te habías alejado por completo… qué equivocada estaba ¿verdad? Lograste engañarme, porque aunque te sentía muy lejos, tú nunca dejaste de estar a mi lado.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y con él llegó una tragedia… su pérdida me dolió tanto. Después de su partida no lograba sobreponerme, no quería aceptarlo, no quería dejarlo ir… me estaba hundiendo en ese infierno que mi dolorido corazón había creado. Mis amigos lo intentaron todo para ayudarme a sanar, pero nada funcionaba. Hasta que de nuevo, apareciste tú. Me hablaste con ternura disfrazada de dureza, llegaste al fondo de mi corazón con tus palabras, y así, me ayudaste a recordar aquel amor como se lo merecía… con una enorme sonrisa y sin ningún rastro de tristeza.

Me ayudaste a superar mi dolor, un dolor que seguramente en ti era más grande, un dolor que yo desconocía. Cuánto debes haber sufrido.

Y entonces, volví a perderte de vista, hasta que por casualidad, te encontré de nuevo en Londres. Te veías tan distinto, mucho más joven y también mucho más guapo… esos días en Londres fueron increíbles, con nuevas aventuras, nuevas amistades, nuevas experiencias… nuevos amores. Supongo que por eso creíste que te necesitaba menos y partiste al África en busca de nuevos caminos en tu vida, y entonces… aquella trampa. Cuanto te necesite entonces.

Por todo lo que sucedió decidí regresar a América y encontrar mi camino, y no te lo pude decir; pero tu lo sabías ¿no es así?

Que gran impresión recibí en nuestro siguiente encuentro. Ingresaste al Hospital donde trabajaba, como paciente y considerado un posible espía. Me sentí tan pequeña y desolada al verte a ti, un hombre tan fuerte y lleno de vida, postrado en una cama… completamente indefenso.

Cuando reaccionaste no recordabas nada de tu pasado. Yo me propuse ayudarte a volver a tu vida normal, aunque tuviera que ir en contra de todo y de todos. Cuantos momentos divertidos pasamos juntos durante tu recupeeración… recuerdas la terapia de shock.

De nuevo fui feliz, en parte porque había encontrado mi camino, en parte porque creí estar enamorada y me sentía correspondida… y en gran medida, fui feliz gracias a ti. Pero el destino aún me deparaba algunas pruebas.

Partí a Nueva York con mucha ilusión. Era toda felicidad. Pero volví a tu lado con la más inmensa tristeza. Una tristeza ocasionada cuando mi corazón se hizo pedazos en una fría despedida invernal.

Regresé destrozada y a mi tristeza se unió la partida de aquel amigo que siempre hizo de todo con tal de robarme una sonrisa… cuanto me dolieron esos momentos, pero fueron más llevaderos porque te tenía junto a mi.

Y de repente un día desapareciste, te fuiste de mi lado, sin decir adiós. Entonces conocí un tipo diferente de pérdida y la más inmensa soledad… ambas se hacían más grandes cuando recordaba que unos días antes me habías pedido compartirlo todo contigo. No lo entendía y me sentía pérdida, sin rumbo.

Pero regresaste y esta vez para no irte más… Aún no logro alejar la sorpresa que me causó saber todas tus identidades. No solamente eras Albert, mi Albert, el amigo incondicional; eras también el Sr. William Albert Andley, aquel hombre que me adoptó, procuró darme la mejor educación y me regaló una familia; pero además, eras mi príncipe, el que se había robado tantos sueños y suspiros a lo largo de mi vida, mi primer y más grande amor.

Tengo tanto que agradecerte, oh adorado Albert… pero con tantos recuerdos me he alejado mucho del verdadero motivo de esta carta.

Este es el primer año que festejamos tu cumpleaños como lo que somos ahora… una familia, y quería decirte con palabras, tinta y papel todo lo que ya te he dicho con miradas y caricias cuando estamos juntos, en silencio.

Te amo, desde el primer momento. Y te amaré aún después de mi último aliento.

Recordar hace que me de cuenta de que todo lo que viví, tenía como propósito llegar a ti. Y aunque me di cuenta un poco tarde, aún tenemos mucha vida por delante… y si una vida no es suficiente, seguramente tendremos más, porque cuando dos almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, se encuentran y se vuelven una, jamás se separan de nuevo.

Feliz cumpleaños Albert… mi ángel guardián, mi protector, mi confidente, mi amigo, mi alma gemela, mi amor… Feliz cumpleaños mi príncipe de la colina.

Te amo.

C. W. A.

P. D. Espero que éste sea el primero de muchos cumpleaños juntos.

Ok... está es mi manera de felicitar a mi adorado príncipe en su día... FELIZ CUMPLE ALBRET! Y mil gracias por hacerme soñar y ayudarme a creer en que los príncipes aún existen. Comentarios 

Junio 2007…


End file.
